callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Zombies
Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies is a spin-off game of the ''Call of Duty'' series based on the widely popular Nazi Zombies mode of Call of Duty: World at War. Developed by Ideaworks Game Studio and published by Activision for the iOS (iPhone, iPod Touch and iPad). It was released worldwide on November 16, 2009. The game allows for multiplayer cooperative gameplay locally via an ad hoc Wi-Fi or Bluetooth network, or globally through the internet. Downloadable content in the form of new maps will be available for purchase in the future.http://wireless.ign.com/articles/104/1045496p1.html Overview UPDATE October 5 2010: The price of the zombies app itself is now lowered to $4.99 and includes all the maps (Nacht der Untoten,Verruckt,Shi no Numa and Der Riese! As of February 11th, 2010, Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies for the iPhone and iPod touch now includes Nacht der Untoten and Verruckt. It also includes 14 weapons, which are listed below. Nacht der Untoten comes free with the purchase of the app, which is $9.99/£5.99, and Verruckt is available for in-app purchase for $4.99/£2.99. Shi No Numa came out June 2nd for $4.99/£2.99. On June 3rd, Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies II ''came out for the iPhone and iPod touch. It is the same app as the original, but instead comes with Shi No Numa instead of Nacht Der Untoten, saving the user $4.99/£2.99 if they were only going to play Shi No Numa. Nacht Der Untoten is downloadable through ''Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies II ''for the price of $4.99/£2.99, but buying this map would make the two apps the same. On September 30th, an update included Der Riese for free, and made all previous maps free as well (no refunds for prev. downloads). The App also changed it's name to Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Gameplay The goal of the game is the same as the console version, to survive the unending hordes of zombies for as many rounds as possible. Zombies will walk, run, or crawl toward players and try to attack and kill them. Zombies can be killed in the same ways the player does in the the console version: *Shooting them *Melee attack them with the knife *Throw grenades *Bouncing Betties *Traps (Not Available on Nacht Der Untoten) The zombies will knock down barriers from windows or from walls to get to players. These barricades can be easily repaired by players. There are also points, which can be used to buy weapons from chalk outlines on walls and using the Mystery Box. Points can also be used to buy new areas in the map, power-ups and trap usage, however the perks and traps are not available in Nacht Der Untoten. Controls There are three control schemes included with Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies. All three involve using a virtual control stick to move the character around and a button on the right for aiming down the sights. The default, touch screen, aims by using the right thumb to manipulate the screen. The dual stick method is similar, but in this mode the player uses a second virtual stick to aim. The tilt method takes advantage of the iPhone/iPod Touch's built-in accelerometer. To switch the player's view, simply tilt the device left or right. Because of the stiffness of the controls, all weapons have received a damage boost. [[Video:Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies for iPhone/iPod Touch|thumb|325px|right| Gameplay of ''Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies ]] Weapons The weapons currently featured in Call of Duty: Zombies are: *Colt M1911 — Fast rate of fire, very low damage, average recoil, swift reload. *.357 Magnum — One shot kill up until around round 20, high recoil and damage, swift reload. *MP-40 — Decent fire rate with medium damage and recoil, swift reload. *PTRS-41 (no scope) — Slow fire rate with extremely high damage and recoil, slow reload. *Gewehr 43 — Decent fire rate with medium damage and low recoil, average reload. *Browning M1919 — High fire rate with high damage and little recoil, very slow reload and very large ammunition capacity. *Trench Gun — Very Slow rate of fire, very high damage with little recoil, pump-action, slow reload. *PPSh-41 — Very high rate of fire and medium damage, killing with a single headshot until around round 16, average reload. *STG-44 — Decent rate of fire with medium damage and negligible recoil, slow reload. *M2 Flamethrower — No recoil, continuous high flame damage; requires cool down after use. *Ray Gun — Very high damage, low recoil, and slow traveling laser beams. Moderate splash damage, average reload. *Springfield — Slow bolt cycling, medium damage, medium recoil, average reload. *MG42 — Very high ROF, high damage, manageable recoil, average reload and very large ammunition capacity. *M1 Garand — Medium ROF, high damage, little recoil, average reload speed. *Kar98k — Slow bolt cycling, low damage, average recoil and reload speed. *M1 Carbine — Fast ROF, decent damage, low recoil and average reload speed. *Thompson — High rate of fire, high recoil, high damage, and very fast reload. *Double-barreled shotgun (sawed off and Non-Sawed Off) — High rate of fire, extremely high damage, high recoil and slow reload. *FG-42 — Very high fire rate, high damage, average recoil and reload speed. *BAR — Low rate of fire, high damage, average recoil and reload speed. *Arisaka — Slow bolt cycling, low damage, average recoil and reload speed. *Knife — Kills Zombies in the number of rounds passed/2 slashes on Regular difficulty. *Type 100 — Average ROF, medium damage, very low recoil and very fast reload. *Wunderwaffe DG-2 — One-shot-kills up to 10 zombies; minor splash damage; magazine of 3. Gallery CoDZPwah.PNG CoDZG43.PNG CoDZAchievement.PNG CoDZJug.PNG CoDZRic3.PNG CoDZRic2.PNG CoDZCommand.PNG CoDZRic98K2.PNG CoDZRic98K.PNG CoDZRic1.PNG CoDZRG.PNG CoDZ357Reload.PNG CoDZ357.PNG CoDZM1G.PNG R1M1911.PNG CoDZMenu.PNG CoDZInstaKill.PNG CoDZType100.PNG CoDZDBS.PNG CoDZM187.PNG CoDZAtomBomb.PNG CoDZThompson.PNG References Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Games